


Fascinating Mortal

by multifandomhaven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Loki muses about Midgardian sleepwear and the woman wearing it.





	Fascinating Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

Loki kept glancing at her, knowing that they were now alone - the others had long since gone their separate ways. He watched as she scribbled something down onto the paper before her, stopping only to push the glasses she only wore after missions back onto her nose.

She was beautiful like this, he noted, even more so than usual. She sat cross legged in a pair of black bottoms and an old, lived in t-shirt that constantly kept falling from her shoulder, her pad of paper on her lap.

Occasionally she let a soft sigh pass her lips, obviously more than ready for bed. She had yawned a few times, stretching her arms up over her head, the ratty old shirt rising to accommodate her actions. His eyes moved on their own accord when a sliver of her abdomen was exposed to him.

Even if he claimed to be a God, he was a man first. He growled deep in his throat - whether it was at her or himself he wasn't sure.

"Oh my God," She gasped quietly when she caught him eyeing her, pulling her shirt down with a blush. "You scared me, Loki."

Loki simply smirked and raised his hands in defense. "My apologies, love. I simply find your garments of choice rather… interesting."

She glanced down, her cheeks reddening with every second that passed. "You don't have pajamas in Asgard?"

Loki cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his thin lips. "Of course we do, just none like those."  _However, I have yet to see anyone look so ravishing by simply sitting still, clothes or no_ he mentally added.

He stood up slowly, straightening his back to his full height, and smirked down at her. His eyes followed her delicate hands as they pulled her shirt back onto her shoulder. "I will leave you to your work, darling."

She said nothing as the God of Mischief took her hand and pressed his cool lips onto her knuckles. He looked into her wide eyes, a hunger growing inside him.

"G-Goodnight, Loki," she mumbled. "See ya tomorrow."

Loki bid her good night, then strode out of the room, pride coursing through him like never before.

She was a fascinating mortal, he mused as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the number to his floor. Maybe this tiny mortal would be more than enough to keep him on his toes.


End file.
